


Daily Benefits?

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe hiring Al wasn't such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with slash pairings.
> 
> For the Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Competition]

He had told himself numerous times that having an assistant was suppose to make his work go faster. But since he had hired Albus Severus Potter to take that position his paperwork seemed to take even longer.

Draco wanted to blame his assistant, but the teen - freshly out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - excelled at any tasks he gave him. Albus finished them in record time and he had yet to find an error in his work when he checked it over.

So even though he didn't get much of his own work done - to busy staring at his new assistant across the room, with his back conveniently turned to him - it didn't feel like he was getting behind in any of his work. Plus Albus had one of those chairs with a partially open back that gave him a nice view of Albus' black clad arse.

A very distracting arse at that. When it was in the chair.

"Boss?"

"Just Draco," he muttered, waving his hand in the air as he tried to banish his distracted thoughts, gaze wandering to try and find where his assistant had disappeared to.

"Draco?" Albus' voice - now saying his name - managed to break through his muddled thoughts.

Draco looked up quickly, shuffling the papers around on his desk as tried his best to look busy - something a boss shouldn't be pretending at. "What is it, Albus?"

"I could take some of those papers for you. I'm done with my own work for today."

"Oh, well if you really want to stay instead of leaving earlier." Draco said, once more reaching for his papers, picking out those that Albus could help with.

Albus collected the papers that Draco handed him, those fingers brushing against his hand in the process. "I don't mind. I like helping you out."

Draco wasn't too sure how to take that with the thoughts that had been pestering him lately. Each one with the name, Albus, stamped across it in bold red lettering. But he settled on a quick and simple, "Thank you. I appreciate it." He did his best to give Albus a professional smile up until the young lad turned around, back facing him once again.

His arse was even distracting out of the chair; and he could think of a few more places around the office that he would like to see it, without those black slacks.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a cross-gen pairing


End file.
